AKATSUKI LAPARR
by Yusha Dae
Summary: Apa jadi nya 'AKATSUKI' tanpa makan ? , , Read n RnR yah '


AKATSUKI LAPARRR

GENRE : HUMOR

DISCLAIMER : Oh ok Yusha ngaku (ngangkat tangan) klo sebenarnya AKATSUKI

Itu punya Yusha (di rebus omKishi)

Iya iya punya MASASHI KISHIMOTO deh (pundung)

AKTOR : all member of AKATNIKAH (death glare)

Um AKATSUKI (tepuk-tepukgj)

PENGENALAN : Hai minnasanYusha author baru loh (kagananya)

Jadi ini fic pertama Yu'chan ,OOC and agak nyimpang dari ajaran ,gomennaklo

Masih banyak kekurangan atas jalan cerita yang ngikutin aliran sesatnya

Hidan (di jedotin ke tembok ma Hidan)

Ya udah HAPPY READING

Di sebuah markas organisasi terlarang , hari masih pagi di saat semua makhluk yang ada di dalamnya masih asik dengan dunia mereka masing – masing,aman,tentram,damai sunyi senyap,namun sikon itu segera berganti ,saat makhluk dengan rambut kuning ng'jreng berteriak histeris.

(author :woi kamera man sorot entuh makhluk) ternyata makhluk itu adalah Deidara yang bergender ganda (Author + Kamera man di bom)

"Huaaaaununun "Deidara menggebrak – gebrak pintu kamar Itachi dan Sasori "Un gawat un gawat" lanjutnyasembari masih menggebrak pintu dengan nistanya menggunakan pohon beringin (import langsung dari partai golkarloh)

"Ada apa sih''tanya Itachi yang masih berantakan di susulSasori yang ada di belakangnya "I ini ini un'' Deidara menyodorkan selembar kertas ke Itachi "Apa'an nih ?'' tanya nya dengan tampang cengo,Itachi mengamati kertas itu dengan seksama "Apa bunyinya ?'' Sasori menatap Itachi yang masih serius dengan kertas di tangan nya ,dengan slow motion Itachi menoleh dan menatap Sasori dan juga Deidarabergantian,"Gua kaga bisa baca, keseringan pake saringgan mata gua jadi kaga hafal huruf-huruf''kilah Itachi ,Deidara dan juga Sasori ng death glare Itachi dengan penuh perasaan.

"Biar gua aja''Sasori mengambil alih kertas itu dari tangan Itachi

Isi surat

Dari duo mesra (Pein dan Konan) + Rentenir (uekz)

Wahai umat Akatsuki yang leader benci dan leader sesalkan,leader,Konan,Kakuzu hari ini tidak bisa mengisi hari-hari indah kalian (lebai).Because kita-kita mau ke konoha boo . . . ,

Mau nonton konser the tang muterz ,ituloh bandnya siluman rubah ,jadi baik-baik di markasokh.

Pesan kakuzu :

1).Klo belon jam 8 malem kaga usah nyalain listrik ,PENGHEMATAN

2).Mandi 1 orang 1 ember kaga boleh lebih.

3).Dan jangan buang-buang uang dalam bentuk apa pun.

Jaamatta

"Hua mereka tega '' tangis Deidara ,Itachi dan Sasori ngangguk

"Ada apa nih ribut-ribut senpai ??''tanya Tobi dan yang laen "iya loe pade ribut amet"

Itachi ng'jelasin apa yang di baca Sasori tadi ,dan beginilah hasilnya .

Tobi : "Lhokok Tobi gak di ajak padahal kan Tobi gak ng'repotin ,Tobi kan anak baek.

Hidan :''Tu orang udah pada bangkotan laenya tobat malah nonton yang begituan

Semoga DJ mengampuni mereka ucap Hidan dramatis.

Zetsu : (Cuma diem ,diem and diem )

Kisame : (Cuma bisa pasrah nerima keyataan)

Time skip

Para akatsuki itu pun berkumpul di ruang yang lumayan sempit dan sesak dan ingat reot , jabuk, pokoknya kaga layak pake dah (di buang ke jurang rame-rame ma akatsuki)

"Senpai Tobi laper'' rengek Tobi ,Kisame yang pusing ng'liat ke autisan si Tobi membuka suara "Eh Tobi lu kira kita-kita kaga laper apa ?''teriak Kisame beserta kuah dan juga penyedapnya "Sekarang lu diem dan emut nih loly lu''Kisame meyumpal mulut tobi dengan sebatang loly ,Tobi mah Cuma bisa pasrah

"Iya Tobi,klo anak baik kan dilarang marah-marah un"

"Ngomong-ngomong yang laen mana ?''Kisame Cuma ngankat bahu tanda kalau dia tak tau dan tak mau tau .

"Itachi lagi maskeran ,Hidan lagi bertapa ma kitab jashin jilid barunya ,klo Zetsu ,dia lagi nyiramin diri nya ama matahari di depan''jawab Sasori "Tobi kenapa ?''

Tobi dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap Sasori "Laper ya ?''tanyanya ,Tobi ngangguk di iringi orkes perut nya

Deidara , Kisame , dan Sasori pun mendekat dan memeluk Tobi

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa kita semua lapar"

Setelah seharian mereka kelaparan ,berikut cara mereka mencari makan .

~Deidara~

Saking laparnya,Deidara khilaf memakan semua bahan peledak miliknya ,alhasil wajah deidara membiru ,perutnya bengkak dan tepar dengan posisi kaki di atas ranjang dan kepala di lante mata melotot ,idungnya kempas kempis kaya kemasukan laler dan dengan mulut menganga

~Tobi~

Karna ke autisannya Tobi overdosis loly ama tangkenya ,matanya merem melek kaya lampu PLN nunggak ,merah kuning ijo di muka yang biru .Hidungnya mengeluarkan asap bertuliskan "HELEP !!!! TOBI ANAK BAIK BLON MAU MATI".

~Kisame ~

Nyelam di kolam angsa belakang markas dengan beringas ampe entuh angsa minggat semua (Author : Bagus angsa ,kabur ajah dari pada satu air ma Kisa ntar gatel – gatel lagi*Author di gebukin pake samehada) 30 menit kemudian alias setengah mengapung dengan wajah yang emang dari sonohnye udah biru .

~Hidan~

Hidan yang lagi duduk meratapi tasbih , saking laper dan saking murtadnya ,Hidan mengira bola-bola tasbih itu adalah bola-bola coklat ,hingga ia menelan tasbih itu ,baru nelen 1 buah Hidan sudah bersimpuh dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal

~Itachi~

Tepar dengan mata juling dan mangekyou saringgan mode : on ,akibat memakan krim keriputnya sendiri .

~Zetsu~

Tepar tanpa di ketahui sebab dan musababnya ,masih dalam evakuasi (?)

#APARTEMEN KONOHA STAR #

Gadis berambut ungu berhiaskan bunga sedang asik memencet telpon namun yang kedengaran hanya tut tut "Pein'kun kok markas di telpon g'da yang ngankat ya?''

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Pein yang sedang membaca majalah por__pipnya ,Pein kaget ,dengan cepat ia melempar majalah itu ke belakang sofa.

"Mungkin lagi gak ada di markas kali''jawab Pein ,Konan hanya ber'oh ria

Tiba-tiba munculah kakek bercadar (death glare)

"Leaders kita jadi pulang besok ?'' Tanya makhluk itu "Kaga ,kita lama-lama aja di konoha,bosen di markas mulu"jawab pei dengn senyum yang mengakibatkan semua yang melihatnya terancam hamil ,Kakuzu mengangkat bahu "Terserah deh"

FINISH ^^''

Huaaaaa Author taga banget ama member akatsuki ,maafkan Author *nangis meraung raung* gimana kelanjutan hidup akatsuki selanjutnya ,,,,,,,,,,????

Wkwkwkwkwkw*di sumpel konde* moga mereka tenang di alamnya *naburin kerikil*

Okah ,,, ARIGATO MINNASAN ^^udah mau lewat di first fic GJ milik Yusha ,,,

GOMENNA klo aneh , dan jauh dari kata sempurna .

Akhir kata RnR please ^^"


End file.
